


Mistletoe Woes: A Series in 2 parts

by FandomDarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Pining, Ultimately Fluffy, and by eventual smut I mean in chapter 2, reader being a scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: The Reader gets stuck under the mistletoe with none other than bucky barnes





	1. Mistle-NO

It was my least favorite time of the year. The snow, the cold and the same 5 goddamn Christmas songs playing everywhere. That's right, I _hated_ Christmas with a passion. But every year Tony threw a massive party for all of the avengers and his employees to celebrate the season. Normally I wouldn't attend, but as it was Wanda’s first Christmas in the states and she was my best friend, I attended. At least, there'd be some spiked eggnog to help me through the night.

The party was in full swing, when we arrived and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the excited look on Wanda’s face. As much as I hated to admit it, threw a damn good party. Lights were strung across the ceiling thinking gently, a giant Christmas tree sat in the corner adorned with gorgeous ornaments and tinsel. It was almost nice...almost.

          “Hey Scrooge, I'm glad you showed up.” Tony said, handing me a glass of eggnog.

    “Thank Wanda, she had to beg me to come.” I said, cupping the cup in hand as tony smiled.

          “Well anyways, (y/n), Merry Christmas!” He crowed, i rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to pull that obnoxious Santa hat down over his head. 

   “This is spiked right?” I asked Tony, Who nodded vigorously,

          “Would it be a Christmas party without spiked eggnog?”

I shrugged and walked off hoping to find Wanda or Natasha. I found them but both of them were both too wrapped up there beaus to notice me. So I hung near the doorway, sipped my eggnog and wished for the night to be over. It was the one time I would've accepted a Christmas miracle. Someone clearing their throat broke my pity party. I looked up to see Bucky standing next to me and narrowed my eyes.

   “What do you want, Barnes?” I sneered, coldly.

He said nothing. Just continued to stand in the doorway with me.

    I hadn't always hated Bucky, at first I tried to be his friend. But all my advances at friendship where rejected and the avoidance and constant silent treatment led me to believe that he hated me. So I instead of being sad, I got angry.  Which turned into hate.

         “Um, I just needed to get through.”

    I rolled my eyes. “There is plenty of doorway left for you to use Barnes.” There really wasn't the man was built like a fucking brick house.  He looked at the doorway and then back to me.

         “Really?” He asked, quietly.

    “Yes, really? You're Superhero . I figured you could maneuver through tight spaces if you so pleased.” I snapped, he opened his mouth to speak. But tony cut him off.

             “(Y/n) and Barnes are under the mistletoe!” I looked up and then back to Bucky, ours eyes meeting briefly.

            “You know what that means, (y/n)!” Wanda squeals, clapping her hands.

   “There is no way in hell, that I'm kissing him.” I screeched.

             “You have to, its the rules” vision offered appearing through the floor, I groaned and stamp foot.

   “But I don't want to!” I shouted making everyone laugh. I felt Bucky touch my shoulder.

      “Let's just give them what they want and get it over with.” He whispered, I sighed.

   “Fine, alright, let's get it over with but no tong-” I started but Bucky's lips cut me off. They were softer than I imagined they'd be, his flesh hand was warm against my cheek as cradled it gently and I couldn't help but fist my hands in his sweater. I could hear the team howling and finally pushed him away, breathing heavily.

   “I need some air.” With that I bolted towards the roof. I heard Bucky calling my name but kept taking the stairs two at a time. I pushed through the door the roof and dropped to my knees breathing hard. I heard the door open and close behind me.

       “Why did you run?” Bucky said from behind me.

   “Why did you kiss me like that?” I asked, turning to face him. He shrugged.

        “Why wouldn't I?”  I floundered for a moment.

    “Because you hate me?” I offered, standing up and brushing off my knees. He shook his head.

        “I don't hate you, (y/n).” He said quietly.

   “Y-you don't? Then why didn't you want to be friends with me?”

        “Honestly, it's because you intimidate me”

I felt my jaw drop.

      “You were so kind and pretty, I just didn't want to hurt you but I guess I did anyways.”

    I crossed my arms. “I'm fine.” I lied. He chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

      “Anyways, if that offer if friendship is still on the table, i'd like to take it now.”

I chewed at my lip for moment before letting my arms fall to my sides. “It is.” I whispered looking up at him again to find him beaming at me.

      “Awesome. Well we should get back to the party, they'll be missing us and might get the wrong idea.” He said, offering me his hand.

   “You're totally right, lets go kill romance rumors, _friend.”_ I said taking his hand and heading back down the stairs thinking “maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all”.

 


	2. Mistle-hoes

_1 Year Later - Christmas time_

 

Being friends with Bucky was great. He was kind, funny and a great listener. It wasn't until about 5 months in I'd realized that I was catching feelings for my friend, Wanda had picked up on it immediately.

         “(Y/n), just tell him how you feel.”

   I shook my head vigorously. “Not a chance, Wanda, it took so long to be friends with him and I will not risk that because I have a lady boner for him”

Wanda blushed but persisted. “But what if he feels the same way?”

   “But what if doesn't?”

          “(Y/n)!” She chided putting her hands on her hips.

   “Wanda!” I said, copying her stance.

           “You're a real piece of work you know that?” She said, stalking from the room as Bucky entered.

       “What's got Wanda upset?” He asked.

   “She's mad because I'm being stubborn.”

      “‘Bout what, doll?” He asked.

    “Doesn't matter. You ready to go spar?”

He nods and then follows me the gym.

 ---

          “This year we’re gonna do it a bit differently. Instead of giant party we’re gonna do secret santa! Then on Christmas Eve we'll have a small get together and reveal who we had!” Tony explained animatedly. Bucky and I looked at each other rolling our eyes as Tony made his way around with a Santa hat full of names. I was the last to pick and stuck my tongue out at Tony as I plucked the last strip of paper from the hat. I opened it up and my heart stopped.  _Bucky..._

      “Who'd you get doll?” Bucky asked peeking over my shoulder. I crushed the paper in my hand quickly.

   “Wanda” I blurt.

      “Well that should be easy, right?”

I nod in reply.  _Wrong_. Buying a gift for Bucky was going to be impossible. I had to be one of the top ten worst gift givers on the planet and had long ago resigned to gifting cash and gift cards many of my loved ones, to save us both embarrassment and hassle. But Bucky was different, his gift had to be _perfect_.

 

\---

Over the course of the next week I'd wracked my brain and still couldn't think of what to get Bucky. That is until I heard him and Steve talking. It was around 3 am and I was stumbling to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard my name. I froze in my tracks, suddenly wide awake.

           “Bucky, just talk to (y/n), I've Heard from a reliable source that she likes you” Steve says gently

       “Who?”

           “Wanda.” Steve replies and I mentally curse Wanda and her big mouth.

       “What if Wanda is wrong and (y/n) just wants to be friends, you know how hard it was for me to build up the courage to befriend her. I can't lose her, Stevie she's too important.”

 I felt my heart melt at this words.

          “All I'm saying is that the risk could reap some serious rewards, Buck. Just think about it, alright?”

       “Alright, punk”

          “Night Buck” Steve offered, I heard his footsteps and then panicked before bolting down the hall. Ignoring the need for a glass go water, I lay back down and smiled as a planned formed based on my newly found information.

 

\---

_Bucky’s POV_

_Day of the Secret Santa party_

I sat watching everyone open their gifts and couldn't help but feel bummed.

   “Why so glum Buck?” (Y/n) asked, sidling up to me. She looked so gorgeous in her black sweater dress.

       “I didn't get a gift.” Her face fell.

    “I'm sorry” we looked at everyone enraptured by their gifts.

       “Wanna get out of here? Go watch a movie or something?” I asked, looking from the group back to her.

    “Sure thing, Buck, I don't think they'll even notice we’re gone.”

    “I'm gonna change, Buck, pick a movie for us. I'm thinking Die Hard?” (Y/n) said, smiling before turning and heading towards her room. I flopped on my bed, unwrapped a candy cane and queued up the movie.

 

_(Y/n)’s POV_

 

I rushed back to my room, my heart pounding as I pulled my dress over my head. I faced the mirror and pulled a large piece of ribbon out and wrapping myself in it, before gently pulling my robe over my shoulders. I snuck back down the hall, my nerves rising as I opened the door and closing it gently behind me.

 

      “What took so long, doll?” I kept my back toward Bucky.

   “I have a confession, Buck” I whispered knowing he'd hear with his supersoldier ears.

       “What's that, doll?” He asked and I heard him stand.

    “I was your secret Santa.” I said, looking over my shoulder to see him coming towards me.

      “So wheres my gift?” He teased, approaching me. I tossed him a smile over my shoulder.

    “I have another confession.” His face was wrought with confusion. 

      “Alright, shoot”

   “I heard you talking in the kitchen with Steve, two weeks ago… ya know about me.” I felt his breathing pick up.

     “And?” He asked, voice steely.

   “I feel the same way, Buck, have for a while now. Been too afraid to tell you, I didn't want to lose you.” I whispered, turning to face him slowly.

     “So why tell me now, doll?” He asked, his blue eyes sad.

   “Because I love you, Buck and it's Christmas which means it's time to open your present, soldier.” With that I dropped my robe and bit my lip, watching him. He breathed out, shaking his head.

      “Fuck, baby doll, this is a lot to take in.”

   “We've got all night” I whispered with a smile. He looked and met my gaze again, eyes dark. My heart began to race as he started across the room slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as he gripped the edge of the ribbon and tugging it free. His hands found my hips, then ran up my sides and across my back fingers landing on the clasp my bra.

      “Can I doll?” He asked, looking at me. I nodded with a smile.

   “Of course, Buck”

He breathed out gently as he undid my bra and it fell to the floor. “You're so beautiful, (y/n). Ya know it was love in first sight for me. Knew I'd love you forever when I say you take down steve with such grace and ease. Fuck never thought I'd have you like this.” He whispered cupping my breasts in his hands. 

    “Well I'm all yours now. What are you gonna do about it?” I teased, his hands left my tits and moved to cup my face. As he pulled my in for a deep, slow kiss. It was just as magical as the first kiss we'd shared a year ago.

     “I'm gonna fuck you, doll, is that what you want?”

   I moaned, “more than anything, Bucky, please.”

He lifted me up and carried me to bed, dropping me gently onto as he began to undress quickly.

   “Fuck, Bucky, you're so handsome, so fucking handsome” I cooed biting my lip as rubbed my thighs together.

       “Shit, doll.” He growled, crawling over and straddling me. His eyes met mine and I could see the love in them. I stroked his cheek gently and his eyes fell closed.

   “I love you, James” I whispered watching eyes flick open.

      “I love you too.” He said, pushing a lock of hair out of my face. I kissed his palm as he cupped my cheek. “you sure about this, (y/n)” he whispered, looking down my body and then back to my face.

   “More than ready” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

      “Condoms?” He asks, quietly a blush covering his cheeks. I smirked.

    “I'm on the pill, were good to go, soldier” I replied. He nodded and slipped a hand between us running his hand through my folds and groaning.

       “You're so wet, doll, is that for me?” I nodded.

   “All for you” I gasped out as his metal fingers found my clit. “Please” I cried as he began to run at my clit.

       “Please what?”

   “Just fuck me, Buck” I felt his hand leave my clit and then it was replaced by the thick head of his cock.

        “Imma go slow, baby doll.” He murmured, pressing his face into my neck as he pushed into me. I cried out my nerves scorching with pleasure as he stretched me out. He moaned as he bottomed out, kissing my neck as I wriggled beneath him.

    “Buck for the love of god, move!” I hugged, wrapping my legs around himself. He groaned and began to thrust slowly at first, building a steady rhythm as his thrusts grew faster.

         “You feel so good, doll, fuck, I love you so much.” He moaned, as his hips began to stutter.

   “Shit, I love you too, fuck, Baby, I'm gonna cum. Oh my-” White lightning licked up my spine as he cock brushed over my g-spot, making me shudder under him.

         “Fuck, I'm coming, doll.”  His hips slammed into me and roared out his orgasm. He pulled out and we lay together in a heap of sweaty arms and heaving chests.

    “Fuck, why did we wait so long?” I asked, kissing the scarred flesh on his chest. His fingers played with my hair.

          “I have no fucking clue, doll” He murmured, kissing my forehead, I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

We lay together for few more minutes before a banging on the door interrupted us, I pulled the blanket up over quickly as Sam, Peter and Steve came barreling in.

           “I've got mistletoe, Bitches!” sam crowed, stopping in his tracks as he took in the sight.

            “Holy shit!”  Peter cried, as Steve covered his eyes. Wanda popped in after them.

            “I tried to stop them, (y/n).” She blurted, apologetically. Sam groaned.

            “Y’all are nasty.” Sam moaned, tossing the mistletoe at us. “Mistlehoes,  the both of you, Jesus.” He muttered as he left the room, Steve dragging Peter out after giving Buck a thumbs up and shutting the door behind him. I groaned at buried myself into Buck side again.

       “At least we won't have to tell the team” he offered and I couldn't help but laugh. “Merry Christmas, doll” he whispered kissing me softly.

“Merry Christmas, Buck”

 


End file.
